Captivité
by Black Angelis
Summary: Que s'est-il réellement passé lorsque Jill était entre les mains de Wesker ? /!\ Rating M pour violence.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Je publie aujourd'hui ma première fanfiction.

L'univers de Resident Evil appartient à Capcom et je ne touche rien pour mes écrits.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

31 juillet 2006

Ou le prologue du drame

PDV Chris.

-Redfield, dans mon bureau !

Chris releva avec étonnement les yeux du dossier dans lequel il était plongé depuis maintenant près de deux heures pour toiser son supérieur, Isaac Morton.

Réprimant un soupir, il repoussa sa chaise en arrière et suivit son patron. En chemin, il croisa deux de ses amis, Barry Burton et Jill Valentine. Le premier le salua chaleureusement tandis que la seconde détourna les yeux en rougissant fugacement. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de s'attarder davantage, son supérieur ayant déjà dix mètres d'avance sur lui.

Arrivés à destination, son patron prit le temps de se servir du café et lui en proposa une tasse, qu'il accepta d'un léger signe de tête. Il s'assit ensuite dans son fauteuil et Chris attendit nerveusement qu'il daigne lui annoncer la raison de sa présence ici.

-Nous pensons savoir où se trouve Ozwell E. Spencer, dit-il simplement.

-Vraiment ? S'enquit Chris.

-Tout à fait. D'après nos informations, il se situe dans un manoir en Angleterre. J'ai l'intention de dépêcher une équipe afin de lui soutirer des informations qui pourraient nous mener à Wesker.

Le nom de l'ex-patron des S.T.A.R.S arracha une grimace à Chris.

_Si seulement ce traître était mort... _pensa t-il, amer.

-Je compte sur vous pour mener à bien l'opération, poursuivit Morton, l'air grave. Vous êtes l'un de mes meilleurs agents et j'estime que vous êtes plus que qualifié pour cette mission.

Les compliments de son supérieur surprirent Chris, qui le remercia dans un murmure.

-J'ai également décidé de dépêcher l'officier Valentine à vos côtés.

Chris manqua de s'étrangler avec son café. Lui ? En mission avec Jill ?

-Ne pourrais-je pas plutôt y aller avec l'officier Burton ?

-Hors de question, Redfield. Burton est bien assez occupé. Je vous avoue d'ailleurs que je suis étonné : d'habitude, vous n'êtes pas si réticent à partir en mission avec Valentine...

Chris pinça les lèvres, contrarié. En réalité, lui et Jill avaient tendence à s'éviter depuis quelques mois. En fait, depuis le 14 février, exactement.

Le jour de la Saint-Valentin, qui était également celui de l'anniversaire de sa jolie partenaire, Chris avait décidé de l'emmener dîner en tête à tête dans un des meilleurs restaurants de la ville. Tout s'était relativement bien passé : après la soirée, Chris avait raccompagné Jill chez elle. Il s'apprêtait à repartir quand, saisi d'une pulsion soudaine, il s'était retourné brusquement et l'avait embrassée.

D'abord étonnée, elle avait ensuite répondu au baiser avec ferveur. Cet instant magique avait duré quelques instants, avant que Jill ne repousse soudainement Chris, se confonde en excuses à peine audibles et disparaisse dans le hall de son immeuble.

Les jours suivants, ils s'étaient évités, ne se parlant plus qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité et uniquement dans le cadre du travail. Chris regrettait profondément sa complicité avec sa partenaire et s'en voulait d'avoir franchi une limite invisible en l'embrassant.

-Redfield ? Vous m'écoutez ?

Chris revint brusquement à la réalité. Morton le fixait avec agacement.

-Excusez moi. Vous disiez ?

-J'étais en train de vous dire qu'un hélicoptère vous dépêchera sur les lieux demain matin aux aurores. Je vous laisse le soin d'annoncer la nouvelle à l'officier Valentine.

Il agita d'un geste négligent la main, signe que l'entrevue était terminée.

Chris ruminait de sombres pensées tandis qu'il prenait la direction du bureau de sa partenaire. Les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur, elle ne l'entendit pas arriver.

-Euh... Jill ?

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle croisa son regard.

-Morton nous a désignés pour partir en mission demain matin.

-Bien. De quoi s'agit-il ?

Chris remarqua que son ton était froid et distant, rien avoir avec la voix douce qu'il connaissait.

-Nous allons en Angleterre soutirer des informations à Spencer pour retrouver Wesker.

Le regard de la jolie brune s'assombrit à l'écoute de ce nom.

-Parfait. A demain, alors.

-C'est ça... à demain.

Réprimant un soupir, Chris s'en alla et se prépara à rentrer chez lui. Son supérieur ne lui en voudrait pas de partir plus tôt afin de se préparer pour le lendemain. Ou du moins, il l'espérait.

Le lendemain, Chris retourna au QG du BSAA, une boule d'angoisse au ventre. Qui savait quelles horreurs il allait trouver une fois là-bas...

Jill était déjà là et discutait avec le pilote de l'hélicoptère. Elle le salua d'un léger signe de tête et monta dans l'appareil sans un mot. Bien décidé à faire la paix avec elle, Chris la suivit. Sa partenaire refusait toujours de le regarder, et à mi-chemin, Chris en eut assez.

-Jill ?

Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui, mais ne répondit pas.

-Ça suffit, Jill.

Son ton se fit plus dur.

-On s'évite depuis près de six mois. Je... je regrette vraiment ce qui s'est passé le soir de ton anniversaire... Je m'excuse, et je tiens vraiment à ce que tout redevienne comme avant...

Jill semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Chris lui tendit prudemment la main.

-Amis ? Avança t-il.

Quelques secondes passèrent, puis Jill lui serra la main.

-Amis, répéta t-elle.

Le cœur plus léger, Chris engagea la conversation.

-As-tu une idée de ce que nous risquons de trouver ? Interrogea t-il.

-Aucune idée, répondit Jill. Mais il faut s'attendre à tout : connaissant Spencer, ça m'étonnerait qu'il nous accueille à bras ouverts.

-Il a sans doute crée une ou deux nouvelles horreurs à notre intention, ajouta sombrement Chris.

Jill aquiesça, et le reste du trajet se déroula en silence, chacun tentant de se rassurer en se disant que rien de ce qu'ils pourraient trouver serait pire que ce qu'ils avaient vu jusque maintenant.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à destination. L'hélico les déposa devant un manoir gigantesque, qui rappelait cruellement à Chris l'incident de Raccoon City. Il fit signe à Jill de le suivre. La porte du manoir était verrouillée, mais sa partenaire crocheta rapidement la serrure. Ils se consultèrent du regard et poussèrent en même temps les deux battants de la porte.

Ils débouchèrent dans un vaste hall.

-Spencer doit sûrement se trouver quelque part à l'étage, avança Jill.

-Tu as raison. Montons.

Ils gravirent ainsi plusieurs escaliers, durent crocheter plusieurs portes et même abattre quelques monstres.

-Tout ça me rappelle Raccoon City... avait même dit Jill. Ça ne me rajeunit pas...

-Moi non plus, avait répondu Chris, amusé.

Au dernier étage, une porte isolée attira leur attention. Des éclats de voix parvinrent jusqu'à leurs oreilles.

-On dirait qu'il n'est pas seul... murmura Chris.

-Allons voir, suggéra Jill.

Ils s'approchèrent discrètement de la porte. Les voix s'étaient tues.

Les deux partenaires n'avaient besoin que d'un regard pour se comprendre. D'un mouvement d'épaule, ils ouvrirent la porte et se déployèrent, armes à la main.

Jill écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la silhouette qui leur faisait face.

Albert Wesket les observait, les yeux derrière ses éternelles lunettes de soleil. A ses pieds, gisait Ozwell E. Spencer. Mort.

Chris tira, mais Wesker esquivait les balles avec une rapidité déconcertante.

_Ce type n'est plus humain..._

Arrivé à sa hauteur, son ennemi lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre, qui l'envoya valser de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il l'attrapa ensuite par la nuque et le traina sur plusieurs mètres avant de l'envoyer au loin.

Jill, qui lui avait sauté sur le dos pour l'arrêter, fut projetée contre une bibliothèque et retomba avec un bruit sourd sur le sol.

Wesker, un rictus sur le visage, s'approcha de Chris et le saisit par le cou. Il commençait à paniquer : Wesker avait visiblement l'intention de les tuer tous les deux.

-C'est la fin, Chris... murmura son ennemi juré, avant de contracter le bras, prêt à lui transpercer le ventre.

Tout se passa ensuite très vite. Jill se releva et se jeta sur Wesker. Entraînée par son élan, elle passa à travers la fenêtre et chuta dans le vide.

Chris tomba à genoux, choqué, avant de se précipiter vers la fenêtre.

-JIIIILLLLL !

* * *

En espérant que vous avez aimé ce "prologue". Pardon d'avoir raccourci le passage dans le manoir, mais j'ai préféré aller à l'essentiel au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi.

A très vite ! Black Angelis.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre deux.

Gardez bien à l'esprit que tout est inventé, donc ne me demandez pas d'où je tiens ces informations ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Début août 2006

Ou les portes de l'enfer

PDV Jill.

-Je ne veux pas le savoir, Irving !

Jill ouvrit les yeux. Cette voix... Encore à moitié inconsciente, elle ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom dessus. Tout semblait si flou...

-Mais...

-Vous m'avez entendu, Irving ? Continuez vos recherches ! Je veux un résultat avant la fin du mois.

Jill voulut se redresser pour observer les hommes qui se tenaient à quelques mètres d'elle, mais se rendit compte qu'elle était solidement attachée à l'aide de sangles à un lit. Pire, elle remarqua que sa combinaison du BSAA avait été remplacée par une robe légère qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Elle rougit furieusement en se demandant qui avait pu la lui enfiler...

-Ah, te voilà enfin réveillée.

Jill parvint à tourner la tête et croisa le regard de l'homme qui se tenait à son côté.

La mémoire lui revint aussitôt. Un flot grouillant d'images défila devant ses yeux : le manoir, Spencer assassiné, Wesker se préparant à transpercer Chris de son bras... et elle, se jetant sur lui pour le précipiter au moins cent mètres plus bas, dans la falaise...

Un second homme vint se placer près de Wesker, mais ne dit pas un mot.

-Où suis-je ? Parvint-elle à articuler.

-Tu es ici chez moi, répondit Wesker, les yeux toujours camouflés par ses éternelles lunettes de soleil.

-Comment ça ? S'affola Jill. Quel jour sommes-nous, d'abord ?

-Le sept août.

Jill écarquilla les yeux. Le sept août ! Elle était donc restée si longtemps inconsciente ?

-Quoi ? Tu rigoles, Wesker ?

-Ma chère Jill, tu devrais savoir, depuis le temps, que je ne suis pas du genre à plaisanter.

Jill, avec un frémissement d'horreur, fut bien obligée de constater qu'il avait raison.

-Et comment as-tu fait pour survivre à une telle chute ? Reprit-elle.

-J'ai des pouvoirs dont tu n'as pas idée... et dont je t'ai fait profiter malgré moi. Ce qui explique la raison de ta présence ici.

_Des pouvoirs ? Voilà qui explique sa vitesse inhumaine..._

-Et dans ce cas, pourquoi ne m'as tu pas laissée là-bas ?

-Pour que ton cher ami Chris te retrouve ? Pas question. Je te trouverais bien une utilité.

Jill allait poser une autre question lorsque Wesker posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Tu n'as pas changé... toujours aussi bavarde. Mais sache que moins tu en sais, mieux ça vaudra pour toi. Irving, vous pouvez disposer. N'oubliez pas : je veux un semblant de résultat avant le premier septembre. Passé ce délai, vous pourrez dire adieu à votre argent.

Le dénommé Irving s'éloigna d'un pas raide, l'air furieux. Jill devina qu'il était sorti de la pièce, mais ne parvenait pas à tourner la tête de l'autre côté pour regarder.

-J'ai bien peur que tu doives rester ici pour le moment. Tu as une entorse et plusieurs plaies.

Jill le fusilla du regard.

-Allons, ne fais pas cette tête : si tu ne t'étais pas jetée sur moi pour m'empêcher de tuer Chris, tu ne serais pas clouée dans un lit.

_Non, je serais clouée dans un cimetierre..._

Jill devina que Wesker allait partir. Elle l'interrompit quand il se trouvait sur le seuil de la porte.

-Chris me retrouvera, assura t-elle.

-Tu crois ça ? Jeta t-il, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

Et il partit.

La semaine suivante parut interminable pour Jill. Wesker revenait la voir tous les jours pour lui apporter à manger et vérifier que ses plaies ne s'infectaient pas, mais refusait de répondre à la plupart de ses questions.

-Pourquoi suis-je encore sanglée ? Avait-elle persiflé, une fois. Où pourrais-je aller dans cet état ?

-Avec toi, on ne sait jamais. Tu pourrais tenter de te suicider.

_Mais pourquoi donc tient-il à ce que je reste en vie ?_

Il ne la détachait que pour lui permettre d'utiliser la salle de bains. Et là encore, il montait la garde devant la porte.

Un jour, alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait plus, il lui annonça que toutes ses blessures étaient guéries et qu'elle pouvait à présent se déplacer.

-N'essaie pas de t'échapper : c'est inutile. Des caméras sont disposées un peu partout. Tu serais aussitôt repérée, et je ne serais pas aussi clément avec toi que la dernière fois.

-Et pourquoi l'as-tu été ? Répliqua Jill avec défi.

Il la toisa avec froideur.

-Tu pourrais m'être utile. Détenir la partenaire du _grand_ Chris Redfield ne peut être qu'un atout, tu ne crois pas ?

Elle plissa les yeux, intriguée.

-Que veux-tu dire ? C'est ridicule : Chris va se lancer à ta recherche pour me retrouver.

Wesker secoua doucement la tête, amusé.

-En supposant qu'il te croie _vivante_.

L'assurance de Jill fondit comme neige au soleil et son visage se décomposa. A court de mots, elle se perdit dans ses pensées.

_Personne ne retrouvera nos corps... Chris se rendra compte que je suis en vie, et il partira à ma recherche..._

Elle déglutit. Wesker voulait sans doute se servir d'elle comme cobaye pour tester les effets d'un nouveau virus sorti de nulle part. Ah, quelle fin ironique ce serait, pour elle qui avait passé sa vie à combattre le bioterrorisme...

-Bien. Non pas que ta compagnie me soit insupportable, mais j'ai des... petites affaires à mener. Tu es autorisée à visiter tout le manoir, mis à part le sous-sol, lança Wesker. Et à partir de ce soir, tu dormiras dans ma chambre.

-Pardon ?!

Mais il avait déjà quitté la pièce.

Tentant de chasser la perspective de dormir dans la même pièce que son tortionnaire, Jill se mit en tête de trouver une personne qui voudrait bien la renseigner sur sa position actuelle. Elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée et passa devant les escaliers qui menaient au sous-sol. Elle ne songea même pas à descendre : elle était terrifiée rien qu'en imaginant ce que Wesker pourrait faire pour la punir.

Un peu perdue, elle déambula dans les couloirs pendant de longues minutes.

-Salut. Tu cherches quelque chose ?

Jill fit volte face et tomba nez à nez avec une jeune fille brune à la peau mate.

-Euh... oui. Saurais-tu où je me trouve ?

Son interlocutrice haussa les sourcils, intriguée.

-Aux États-Unis. Plus précisemment dans le Montana.

_Le Montana... un des États les moins peuplés ! Wesker a bien choisi sa planque._

-Qui es-tu ? Reprit la jeune fille.

-Je m'appelle Jill... Jill Valentine. Et toi ?

-Jane. Jane Castillo.

Elles se serrèrent la main.

-Tu travailles ici ? Interrogea Jill.

-Euh... oui, en quelque sorte... ce que je fais s'apparente plus à de l'esclavage qu'à un vrai travail. Je suis domestique : je m'occupe de l'entretien du manoir, mais je ne suis pas payée.

Jill, embarrassée, ne sut quoi répondre.

-Et toi ? Reprit Jane. Tu es nouvelle, non ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue.

-Oui. Je suis arrivée lundi dernier.

En quelques phrases, Jill lui résuma son histoire.

-C'est horrible ! S'indigna Jane. Tu dois vraiment intéresser le patron pour qu'il passe autant de temps avec toi : d'habitude, on ne le voit jamais. Il passe son temps au sous-sol. Personne ne sait ce qu'il fait, mais il y a une rumeur qui raconte que c'est un laboratoire.

_C'est sans doute vrai._

-Quel âge as-tu ? Interrogea Jill.

-Dix huit ans, répondit Jane en baissant les yeux.

_Elle est si jeune..._

-Mais bon, il y a pire comme travail... reprit t-elle. Ce n'est pas si mal, ici. J'ai à manger et un endroit où dormir. Tu pourrais peut-être venir t'installer dans ma chambre ? C'est bien d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler.

Jill se mordit la lèvre. Wesker lui avait clairement ordonné de venir dormir avec lui.

-Je ne peux pas... finit-elle par répondre. Je vais déjà dans la chambre du patron... il m'a obligée.

Jane laissa échapper un petit cri.

-Les filles qui entrent dans la chambre du patron... elles en ressortent toujours en larmes... si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Jill ouvrit les yeux en grand. Oui, elle voyait parfaitement ce que Jane voulait dire.

C'était désormais officiel : elle avait franchi les portes de l'enfer.

* * *

Voilà ! N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)

Je reconnais qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre... mais tout ce blabla m'est nécessaire pour mettre en place l'histoire.

En espérant que vous avez aimé, et à bientôt ! Black Angelis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Après plus d'un mois d'attente, je poste enfin ce troisième chapitre...**

**Je m'excuse pour l'attente et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

Lenassei, Imperial Black Horse : Encore merci pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir :).

* * *

Fin août 2006

Ou le temps des remords

PDV Chris.

_Je me souviens encore la première fois que je l'ai vue..._

-Écoutez, Monsieur Redfield...

_Ses grands yeux bleus qui pétillaient de malice..._

-Redfield ? Vous m'écoutez ?

_Son béret bleu vissé de travers sur ses cheveux bruns..._

-Redfield !

Chris sursauta et daigna enfin lever la tête de la photographie qu'il fixait depuis plusieurs heures. Devant lui se tenait Isaac Morton, son supérieur. Et, vu son expression, il n'avait pas l'air content du tout.

-Oui ? Répondit Chris, la voix éraillée, comme si il n'avait plus parlé depuis des jours.

-Écoutez moi... Je conçois parfaitement que la perte de Mademoiselle Valentine vous ait attristé...

-Jill n'est pas morte, coupa Chris.

-...mais je ne peux laisser un de mes meilleurs agents continuer à se morfondre ainsi, poursuivit Morton, sans prêter attention à l'interruption de Chris.

L'œil méprisant, il tourna les yeux vers la photo que ce dernier tenait toujours fermement. L'image représentait Chris et Jill à l'époque des S.T.A.R.S. Morton reprit d'un ton sans réplique :

-J'ai besoin que vous me racontiez ce qu'il s'est passé en détail.

-Je ne souhaite pas en parler. Tout est expliqué dans mon rapport. Je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus, contra Chris, agacé.

-Votre rapport est très évasif. Par exemple, vous avez omis de transcrire en détails le combat contre Wesker...

-Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir se trouve dans ce rapport. Ni plus, ni moins.

Morton soupira, résigné.

-Très bien. Nous y reviendrons plus tard. J'ai besoin que quelqu'un s'occupe de vider le bureau de l'officier Valentine. Si vous voulez bien vous en charger...

Il n'ajouta rien et quitta le bureau de Chris, lequel ravala une réplique cinglante. Jill n'était pas morte ! Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à prétendre le contraire ?

Il abattit un poing rageur sur la table avant de se lever et de prendre la direction du bureau de sa partenaire. Son cœur se serra à la vue de la chaise vide. A peine trois semaines plutôt, Jill se tenait encore ici... Réprimant un énième soupir, Chris commença à vider les tiroirs.

Tous contenaient des rapports et autres dossiers que Chris rangea soigneusement dans un carton dans le but de le donner à son patron. Il conserva néanmoins celui qui contenait les informations que Jill avait rassemblées au sujet des agissements suspects de Wesker.

Il s'attaqua ensuite aux étagères, sur lesquelles reposaient les affaires personnelles de sa partenaire. Dans un autre carton, il déposa plusieurs photos qui la représentaient avec ses amis des S.T.A.R.S ou du BSAA, un carnet qui devait être son journal intime et son célèbre béret bleu, qu'elle avait conservé depuis près de huit ans.

Il emporta avec lui le premier carton et se mit en route pour aller le donner à son supérieur. Sur le chemin, tous les autres agents ou employés qu'il croisa lui jetaient des regards attristés.

_Les nouvelles vont vite... _

Chris se foutait bien de la pitié de toutes ces personnes : la plupart ne connaissaient Jill que de vue, et certains n'en avaient même jamais entendu parler.

_Tous des hypocrites._

Chris ne se donna pas la peine de frapper et entra directement dans le bureau de Morton. La dernière fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds, c'était pour être informé qu'il avait été choisi pour partir en mission... cette fameuse mission qui s'était terminée tragiquement.

_Si seulement j'avais refusé..._

Il déposa le carton et s'apprêta à repartir quand Morton le rappela.

-Ah, Redfield. Je tenais à vous prévenir qu'une équipe s'apprête à partir à la recherche du corps de l'agent Valentine, et je me demandais si vous vouliez en faire partie.

L'espace d'un instant, Chris eut l'intention de refuser. Accepter équivaudrait à accepter la mort de Jill, ce qu'il n'était pas prêt de faire.

Pourtant, il hocha la tête de haut en bas sans dire un mot. Mieux valait participer aux recherches plutôt que de rester dans son bureau, à ruminer de sombres pensées, non ?

-Bien, reprit Morton. Je tiens quand même à vous dire qu'il se peut que vous soyez... choqué, en retrouvant le corps. Il se trouve très certainement dans un état de décomposition avancé et...

-Ne vous fatiguez pas, je sais déjà tout ça. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser...

Il quitta la pièce avec une légère courbette ironique. Barry et Rebecca, deux de ses amis, se trouvaient au niveau des escaliers et semblaient l'attendre.

-Nous venons avec toi... avança la jeune femme. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. On s'est dit que ce serait peut-être moins... difficile pour toi si tu avais tes amis avec toi.

Chris haussa les épaules, montrant que cela lui était égal. Devant la mine défaite de Rebecca, Barry lui pressa amicalement l'épaule.

Les trois agents sortirent du bâtiment et rejoignirent le reste de l'équipe, qui était déjà installée dans l'hélicoptère et semblait les attendre avec impatience.

-La prochaine fois, essayez de vous dépêcher... glissa le pilote.

Il récolta un regard noir de la part de Barry et ne dit plus un mot. L'ambiance était assez tendue : tous ne cessaient de jeter des regards à Chris, qui avait bien l'impression d'être une bête de foire. Il fut soulagé lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, mais déchanta vite : ces lieux n'éveillaient en lui que de la tristesse et du désespoir.

Les fouilles commencèrent au fond du ravin. En levant les yeux, Chris pouvait apercevoir la fenêtre brisée d'où sa partenaire et son pire ennemi étaient tombés.

_Les corps devraient se trouver dans les environs..._

Les autres agents s'étaient mis en équipe de deux et s'étaient partagés le secteur afin de faciliter les recherches. Chris aperçut Barry et Rebecca à une dizaine de mètres de lui : ils lui faisaient de grands signes. Intrigué, il s'approcha.

-On a trouvé ça juste ici, lança Barry en lui tendant une montre en argent qui était très abîmée.

Chris la saisit et l'examina. Il fut pris d'un doute. Il avait déjà vu cette montre...

-Je... j'en avais offert une comme ça à Jill, pour son anniversaire...

Il rendit la montre à Barry, lequel le fixait d'un air désolé.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas la sienne, lança Chris. C'est loin d'être un modèle unique...

-Enfin, Chris... qui irait jeter une montre dans un endroit pareil ?

-Si c'est la sienne, où est donc son corps ?

Il se rappela soudain d'un détail.

-Retourne le cadran, Barry ! Les initiales de Jill sont gravées derrière...

Il s'exécuta et observa minutieusement l'arrière de la montre.

-Désolé, Chris... On ne voit rien. La montre est trop amochée pour qu'on y déchiffre quelque chose.

Chris serra les lèvres. Plus qu'agacé, il fourra le bijou dans sa poche, s'éloigna à grands pas et poursuivit ses recherches. Deux voix se battaient en duel dans sa tête.

_Admettons que la montre soit bien celle de Jill... Si elle était morte, elle serait encore accrochée à son poignet ! Nous aurions donc déjà retrouvé son corps..._

_La montre a glissé pendant la chute et a été emportée par le vent !_ _Fais toi une raison : Jill est morte !_

Il retenait sa respiration à chaque pierre retournée, chaque rocher soulevé pourtant, au bout de plus de deux heures de recherches, la plupart des agents commençaient à douter sérieusement. Les corps étaient introuvables, celui de Jill comme celui de Wesker.

Au crépuscule, le pilote de jugea qu'il était plus que temps de rentrer et que ces recherches ne servaient à rien : pour lui, il était impossible que deux personnes normalement constituées aient pu survivre à une telle chute, corps à l'appui ou pas.

-Sauter par la fenêtre... quelle idée... Si vous voulez mon avis, l'officier Valentine s'est prise pour Supergirl... glissa t-il à deux de ses collègues.

Chris lui aurait volontiers cassé la figure.

De retour au QG du BSAA, il fut aussitôt convoqué par son supérieur.

_Même pas le temps de souffler..._

-Monsieur Redfield, je vais être très clair avec vous... annonça d'emblée celui-ci.

_Génial..._

-Bien que le corps de Jill Valentine n'ait pas été retrouvé, ainsi que celui d'Albert Wesker...

_On ne peut pas dire qu'il me manque, celui-là..._

-Vous entendez bien qu'on ne puisse pas admettre qu'ils aient survécu...

-Et pourquoi pas ? L'interrompit Chris, une nouvelle fois agacé par les monologues interminables et inutiles d'Isaac Morton.

-Bien... je vais donc réitérer une nouvelle fois ce que j'ai déjà dit puisque cela semble nécessaire... Il est tout simplement _impossible_ qu'ils aient pu survivre à une telle chute... Et en admettant que cela soit possible, ils n'auraient pas pu sortir du ravin sans assistance, et seraient donc morts de soif.

-Et alors ? Pourquoi me dire tout cela ?

_Il y a anguille sous roche..._

-Je veux que vous annonciez officiellement -et devant la presse- le décès de l'agent Valentine et d'Albert Wesker.

-_Pardon_ ?!

-Vous m'avez très bien compris, Redfield. Cessez donc de faire l'enfant et commencez à préparer un discours -n'oubliez pas les remerciements et tout le blabla...

_Il veut que je lui passe sa pub ou quoi ?_

-Hors de question ! Ne comptez pas sur moi pour faire la promotion du BSAA et vous couvrir d'éloges !

Furieux comme jamais, il quitta le bureau en claquant la porte et alla s'enfermer dans le sien, n'ayant aucunement envie d'être à nouveau dérangé pour une broutille.

_Morton se fiche bien du ressenti des gens ! Tout ce qui compte pour lui, c'est sa réputation !_

Un tintement dans la poche de son pantalon le calma quelque peu. Il sortit la précieuse montre et la déposa délicatement devant lui. Il la retourna et fut forcé de constater que si écriture il y avait eu, il n'aurait pas pu la lire tant le disque d'argent était rayé et cabossé. Il soupira.

Sans ces initiales, il était bien incapable de déterminer si la montre était celle de Jill...

* * *

Quelque part, à des centaines de kilomètres de là...

Une jeune femme brune à la peau claire était assise au bord d'un étang, fixant l'horizon avec mélancolie. Un grand soleil brillait dans un ciel bleu sans nuages, éclairant gaiement les arbres et le parc environnant. Seul un austère manoir en arrière plan venait assombrir ce tableau utopique. La jeune femme fut bientôt rejointe par une fille d'environ dix huit ans qui se laissa lourdement tomber sur l'herbe verte.

-Enfin un peu de tranquillité ! Le patron voulait que je nettoie la bibliothèque du troisième étage, mais il m'a accordé une pause quand je lui ai dit que je voulais passer du temps avec toi. Tu es en passe de devenir mon excuse favorite, Jill !

La dénommée Jill rit de bon cœur.

-Je me demande bien pourquoi il ne m'oblige pas à nettoyer le manoir de fond en comble... Tout ce que j'ai à faire -ou plutôt, à ne _pas_ faire-, c'est descendre au sous-sol.

-Tout le monde sait que tu es la petite préférée du patron. Il a interdit à tous les domestiques de te donner des ordres, et a bien précisé que nous étions sous les tiens.

L'air envieux de son amie donna des frissons à Jill.

-Je veux bien échanger ma place avec toi quand tu veux, Jane... Peut-être que je ne fais pas le ménage, mais je dors toutes les nuits dans la chambre de Wesker...

Jane plissa les paupières.

-Alors ? Toujours rien ?

-Non... il ne m'a même pas effleurée.

-Bizarre... d'habitude, le patron n'aime pas prendre son temps... il doit vraiment te trouver quelque chose de spécial.

Jill haussa les épaules. Depuis le temps, elle avait cessé de se demander pourquoi Wesker la gardait toujours en vie et en un seul morceau plutôt que d'imaginer des hypothèses complètement abracadabrantes.

Elle se gratta pensivement le poignet, presque inconsciemment.

-Un problème ? Questionna son amie.

-Oh, non... c'est juste que j'ai perdu ma montre, sûrement pendant la chute... c'était une belle montre tu sais, en argent, avec mes initiales gravées derrière. C'est un... ami proche qui me l'avait offerte.

Jill regretta presque aussitôt d'avoir parlé de Chris. Penser à lui la faisait sombrer dans un état proche de la dépression.

Elle ferma les yeux. Le temps des remords n'était décidément pas terminé...

* * *

En espérant que ça vous ait plu ! Je ne peux pas me prononcer quand à la publication du chapitre suivant... peut-être avant les vacances de la Toussaint si j'ai le temps. J'espère que l'attente ne vous semblera pas trop longue, et je vous dit à bientôt ! Black Angelis.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Comme (à moitié) promis, voici un nouveau chapitre en ce premier jour de vacances.**

**En espérant que ça vous plaise :).**

* * *

Septembre 2006

Ou les machinations

PDV Wesker.

Depuis l'arrivée de Jill Valentine au manoir, beaucoup de choses avaient changées pour Albert Wesker. Il trouvait en effet que la jeune femme était une source de distraction à elle seule et s'amusait de son profond désespoir.

Néanmoins, en ce premier septembre, sa prisonnière était à des années-lumière de son esprit : si tout se passait comme il l'espérait, il façonnerait bientôt un nouveau monde...

Installé dans son laboratoire, situé au sous-sol du manoir, il fixait sa montre avec impatience, pestant contre les retards intempestifs de son « associé ». Lorsque celui-ci daigna enfin se montrer, il fut accueilli par une remarque acerbe.

-J'ai depuis le temps compris que la ponctualité n'était pas votre fort, Irving, mais tachez d'être à l'heure la prochaine fois... Il serait très fâcheux pour moi de diviser votre salaire par deux.

Irving serra les lèvres, mais ne dit rien : il n'était pas fou au point d'oser contredire Albert Wesker.

-Alors ? Avez-vous ce dont je vous ai parlé la fois dernière ? Il me semble que c'est aujourd'hui le dernier délai si vous voulez être payé.

-Oui, patron... J'ai avec moi le prototype.

-Parfait. Nous allons de ce pas aller chercher un sujet pour le test.

Il invita d'un geste négligent de la main Irving à le suivre et ils retournèrent au rez-de-chaussée du manoir. Wesker s'agaça de ne pas apercevoir Jill dans les parages, se demandant quel genre de stratagème était-elle en train d'élaborer pour s'enfuir. La connaissant depuis plus de dix ans, il l'imaginait mal rester les bras croisés à se morfondre.

Il balaya la pièce du regard et aperçut deux de ses domestiques. Il se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers elles.

-Savez vous où se trouve Jill Valentine ?

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent.

-Désolée... nous l'avons juste aperçue ce matin dans...

Elle fut interrompue par des éclats de rire : c'étaient Jane Castillo, une autre de ses servantes et... Jill ! Elles revenaient visiblement des jardins. Sitôt qu'elles aperçurent Wesker, elles baissèrent les yeux d'un air coupable.

-On s'amuse bien, à ce que je vois, lança t-il d'une voix sarcastique. Je ne veux plus vous voir ailleurs que dans la bibliothèque aujourd'hui, c'est compris ? J'ai des affaires à mener au rez-de-chaussée.

Elles s'empressèrent d'acquiescer et détalèrent au premier étage.

-Bien. Vous deux, suivez moi, jeta t-il aux deux jeunes femmes restées à l'écart.

Devant leur air étonné, un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres. Si seulement elles savaient ce qui les attendaient...

* * *

PDV Jane.

-On s'amuse bien, à ce que je vois. Je ne veux plus vous voir ailleurs que dans la bibliothèque aujourd'hui, c'est compris ? J'ai des affaires à mener au rez-de-chaussée.

Jane, terrorisée, attrapa le poignet de son amie et l'entraina à toute vitesse au premier étage. Aucune ne pipa mot tandis qu'elles prenaient le chemin de la bibliothèque.

-Wesker est vraiment sur les nerfs, en ce moment, finit par lancer Jill. Sa paire de lunettes de soleil ne doit plus être adaptée à sa vue.

Jane pouffa et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

-Ne dis pas des choses pareilles ! S'il t'avait entendue...

-Oui, mais il n'est pas là. Tu l'as entendu ? Monsieur a des « affaires à mener ». Cesse donc de t'inquiéter. Regarde, moi, je n'ai pas peur de lui.

-Tu devrais, répliqua Jane. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il serait capable de te faire... En plus, tu devrais le connaître, non ? Tu travaillais pour lui avant, c'est ça ?

-Oui, répondit Jill, mal à l'aise. Mais c'était il y a longtemps.

Jane, comprenant qu'elle s'aventurait en terrain dangereux, ne dit plus rien.

-Tu connais le type qui était avec lui ? Reprit Jill. Il était là le jour où je suis arrivée ici.

-C'est Ricardo Irving, son associé.

-Et que font-ils exactement ?

-Personne ne le sait, mais ce doit être important pour que le patron s'associe à quelqu'un : d'habitude, il est plutôt du genre à faire cavalier seul, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Jill hocha la tête, perdue dans ses pensées. Jane n'osa pas lui révéler qu'une rumeur circulait dans le manoir : apparemment, il arrivait à Wesker de sélectionner au hasard un domestique pour lui servir de cobaye. Depuis qu'elle l'avait appris, elle ne dormait plus sur ses deux oreilles, se demandant quand viendrait son tour...

Arrivées à destination, Jane commença à épousseter les étagères tandis que Jill s'assit lourdement sur la grande table centrale, regardant d'un air las son amie.

-Dis moi, Jane... sais-tu où se trouve le bureau de Wesker ? Jeta t-elle innocement.

-Euh... Il est au troisième étage, pourquoi ? Répondit la jeune fille, étonnée.

-Oh... juste comme ça.

Jane fronça les sourcils.

-De toute façon, tu ne pourras pas y pénétrer : c'est l'étage le mieux surveillé, avec le sous-sol bien entendu.

-Et où est la salle de surveillance ?

_Que mijote t-elle ?_

-Euh... Nous sommes justes à l'opposé, il suffit de traverser le couloir pour y accéder.

-Tu voudrais bien me montrer ?

Jill avait une idée derrière la tête, c'était certain : aussi Jane était décidée à lui tirer les vers du nez.

-Nous n'avons pas le droit de quitter la bibliothèque. Et pourquoi donc tiens-tu à visiter la salle de surveillance ? Il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire là-bas. Si c'est pour savoir où est le patron, il a bien précisé qu'il serait au rez-de-chaussée pour la journée.

_Enfin, entre ce qu'il dit et ce qu'il fait..._

-Oh, s'il-te-plaît, Jane ! Je veux voir les endroits surveillés par les caméras. Et, comme tu l'as dit, Wesker ne pourra pas savoir que nous ne sommes plus là.

-Bon... d'accord. Mais je te préviens, le patron a assigné la surveillance de la salle à deux autres domestiques. Il faudra d'abord vérifier si elles sont là.

-Elles iraient vendre la mèche ? S'étonna Jill.

-Sans doute... ici, tous les moyens sont bons pour s'attirer les faveurs du patron.

_Il n'y a plus qu'à prier pour que nous ne nous fassions pas prendre..._

Inquiète, Jane sortit en silence de la bibliothèque, Jill sur ses talons. La salle de vidéo-surveillance étant située à l'opposée, les jeunes femmes devaient sans cesse tendre l'oreille pour entendre si quelqu'un approchait. Fort heureusement, elles ne rencontrèrent personne.

Retenant son souffle, Jane poussa délicatement la porte et jeta un œil à la pièce. Personne.

Jill ne se fit pas prier pour avancer et passa devant, se jetant presque sur les écrans pour les dévorer des yeux.

-Tu vois ? Rien d'extraordinaire... soupira Jane.

-Tu peux me montrer le troisième étage sur les écrans ? Demanda Jill sans prêter attention à la précédente remarque de son amie.

Jane s'exécuta et désigna du doigt une série de cinq écrans.

-Là, ce sont les escaliers... et là, tu peux voir le couloir sous trois angles différents... là, c'est la porte du bureau du patron... et ici, l'intérieur du bureau. Je te l'avais dit : aucun moyen d'y...

-Hé ! Regarde ! L'interrompit Jill, désignant l'écran qui représentait l'accès au sous-sol.

On y voyait deux silhouettes : Wesker et Irving qui remontaient les escaliers en discutant vivement.

-Y'a t-il moyen de rembobiner?

-Je crois... Attends deux secondes... Voilà. Dis moi quand je dois arrêter.

-Stop ! S'écria Jill au bout d'une dizaine de secondes.

Après un instant, Jane haussa les épaules.

-Euh... c'est nous tout à l'heure, quand le patron nous a ordonné d'aller dans la bibliothèque. Tiens, c'est drôle : dans le coin à gauche, ce sont Amber et Madison, les filles qui étaient censées surveiller la salle aujourd'hui.

Jane frissonna lorsqu'elles s'engagèrent à la suite de Wesker et Irving.

-Ils sont descendues avec elles, mais sont remontés sans... remarqua Jill. C'est vraiment étrange...

-Oui, mais on devrait y aller maintenant, la pressa Jane, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-Une seconde... si j'appuie là... et ici...

D'un seul coup, toutes les écrans devinrent noirs.

-Tu as désactivé les caméras ! S'écria Jane, épouvantée.

-Justement. Allez, viens : je veux aller vérifier quelque chose...

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle s'élança dans les couloirs, demandant néanmoins quelques indications à Jane lorsqu'elle hésitait.

Enfin, elles arrivèrent devant le bureau de Wesker, désormais sûres de ne pas être démasquées. Enfin, surtout Jill, qui semblait pleine d'assurance lorsqu'elle entra directement, sans vérifier auparavant si quelqu'un était dans la pièce.

_Heureusement que le patron n'est pas dans les parages... Jill doit être suicidaire pour s'aventurer ici..._

La concernée, en fait, ne s'intéressait nullement aux documents, bien que les étagères impeccablement rangées devait contenir de véritables trésors. Elle ne s'occupait que du bureau en chêne au centre de la pièce, saisissant l'agenda de Wesker et le feuilletant rapidement. Puis, satisfaite, elle le reposa.

-J'ai terminé. On peut y aller.

-Hein ? Déjà ?

-Oui. D'après son agenda, Wesker sera absent la semaine du 4 décembre.

-Et alors ? Que veux-tu faire ?

-Tu verras...

Et, avec un clin d'œil énigmatique, elle quitta le bureau.

-Bon, tu viens ? On retourne à la bibliothèque.

Un peu perdue, Jane la suivit, de plus en plus intriguée par le comportement de son amie qui ne semblait pas décidée à lui dévoiler ses plans.

* * *

PDV Jill.

Jill avait passé le reste de la journée avec Jane à la bibliothèque, conformément aux ordres de Wesker, étant bien obligée d'admettre que si le tyran remarquait qu'elle avait désobéi, elle serait dans de beaux draps.

La disparition de deux domestiques du manoir dans la matinée lui occupait l'esprit, surtout que Wesker y était lié : aussi se demandait-elle quels genre de choses se tramaient au sous-sol...

Néanmoins, elle était satisfaite de sa journée. Elle avait réussi à traverser une bonne partie du manoir sans se faire prendre et à récolter une précieuse information qui allait concrétiser son plan. Par prudence, elle n'avait rien dit à Jane : non pas qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais elle avait vite compris qu'il lui fallait se méfier de tout et de tout le monde dans ce manoir.

Comme chaque soir, une point d'appréhension grandit en elle lorsque vint l'heure de rejoindre la chambre de Wesker. Lorsqu'elle entra, il n'était pas encore là. Rassurée, elle se changea rapidement et revêtit sa nuisette, vêtement qui lui était bien évidemment imposé par son tortionnaire.

Elle fut totalement surprise et sursauta violemment lorsqu'il posa une main sur son épaule pour manifester sa présence.

-Cesse donc de t'inquiéter, je ne vais pas te violer.

Poussant la porte de la salle de bain jouxtant la chambre, il s'arrêta sur le seuil.

-Mais si j'estime que tu te comportes mal, j'envisagerais cette option.

Le visage de Jill se décomposa. C'était la première fois qu'il la menaçait aussi directement. Elle fut saisie d'un doute.

_Sait-il que je suis entrée dans son bureau ?_

Immédiatement, des hypothèses farfelues affluèrent en masse dans son esprit.

_Il a peut-être d'autres caméras dans son bureau... Ou bien quelqu'un m'a vue cet après midi..._

Pourtant, elle s'endormit rapidement, dépassée par les machinations qui se tramaient autour d'elle...

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Et, aussi, je me demandais : avez vous joué au jeu Resident Evil : Révélations ? Si non, cela vous dérangerait-il d'être spoilés sur certains éléments du jeu ? (je pense principalement à certains personnages).

La suite peut-être avant la fin des vacances ! Black Angelis.


End file.
